


My Wings

by SnakesWithHats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Wing Kink, Winged Reader, gender-neutral lover, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesWithHats/pseuds/SnakesWithHats
Summary: You got kidnapped and your wings were tortured into sex organs. Your lover rescued you and is trying to bathe you.





	My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> You are a person that has angel wings. How or when you got them doesn’t matter. But you’re not an angel or anything, you just have the wings, and you’re human apart from that. 
> 
> Both reader and the lover are gender neutral (choose your own gender), I used ‘they’ pronouns

You remember how you used to spread your wings proudly, showing them off whenever you had the chance, feeling like you’re the most beautiful thing in the world. Anyone would wish to have something as majestic and elegant as your flawless wings.

That’s how it used to be.

Now, you couldn’t even look at them without feeling you’re going to throw up, wanting to cover them up and hide them from the world, wishing to cut them off like they never even existed.

Your wings are sickening, repulsive, filthy...

* * *

They’ve locked you up for months now. Violating your once heavenly wings again and again. 

Every time, they’d inject you with some kind of aphrodisiac, making your wings sensitive. And then they’d stroke them harshly, making your body shake uncontrollably. The only things you can hear are your own cries of pleasure and the chains rattling as your body moves against your will. 

You don’t know if they increase the dosage everyday, or is it that your wings got more and more sensitive over time, till even a small blow on your wings could drive you crazy. Anyways, these feathered things on your back are nothing to be proud of anymore.

You’ve lost track of time, and you’ve given up hope. There’s nothing you can do but stay locked up here and rot.

* * *

For some reason, they didn’t come today.

You’re starving. They always bring food every time they come. As disgusting the food is, you never feel starving since they always come on time and force you to swallow all of it. That’s how you knew something definitely happened.

You hear a few distant gunshots. 

Footsteps were approaching your room. And they’re not the usual ones you hear, though they somehow sounded familiar. 

A silhouette appeared at the door. You squint at the bright light coming from outside, but soon regonized who it was at the door.

It was your lover. 

Your eyes widened and breathing fastened. Could it really be them? Did they finally come to save you? Are you finally getting out?

* * *

It’s been about an hour since you were ‘saved’. 

Your lover drove you back to your home after they escaped with you. 

You didn’t speak a word for the whole journey. You only leaned forward on your seat, wrapping yourself with your arms. You shrugged your wings as tiny as possible to avoid them touching anything.

Your lover tried to offer a blanket, but you flinched away instead. They also tried talking to you, trying to comfort you as much as possible. 

* * *

‘Here, don’t worry, it’s warm.’

Your lover dipped their hand into the bathtub to prove that it is in a comfortable temperature. They were sitting on a short stool beside it. 

You hesitated before putting a small part of your foot into the water. You immediately put your whole body into the tub once you felt how comfortable it is.

They never cleaned you while you were locked up. You probably smelled like a dumpster by now. 

You sit in the tub, holding your knees together with your arms. 

Your lover picked up the sponge and put soap on it, rubbing it between their hands. 

They started with your arms. They lifted your hand gently and held the sponge on it lightly, beginning to use a bit force.

’Is this okay?’ they stopped and asked, looking into your eyes. 

You nodded. 

They continued cleaning all the parts of your body. Their touch was so gentle and full of warmth, you haven’t felt so safe and comfortable in a very long time. 

You were about to fall asleep, until you felt a tingle on the base of your wing. 

You immediately flinch and the water made a splash. Your eyes popped wide open and you immediately turned to your wings. 

‘I’m sorry, [y/n], they have to be cleaned.’

And they were right. Your wings were coated with mud, or at least what looked liked mud. You couldn’t even see their original color anymore. 

You paused before moving your wing closer to their hand, telling them it’s okay for them to clean it. You squeeze your eyes shut, in attempt to prepare for the wave of pleasure that was going to hit you. 

You let out a broken moan. 

Your eyes remain shut but you didn’t flinch away. You can feel that your lover was trying to be as gentle as possible, but it was no use. 

Your lover slowly moved the sponge over your wing. You try hard to stop making noises, biting on your lip until it’s bleeding. But you couldn’t stop your rapidly rising chest or your moving hips. 

You couldn’t hold back a loud moan. It sounded like you were begging, either for the touch to stop or for more of the touch, you can’t tell. Tears started running down you cheeks. 

Your lover placed their other hand on you cheek and wiped away your tears with their thumb. They turned your head to face them and caressed your cheek. 

‘Hey, hey... look at me...’

You opened your eyes. You can see that they’re trying to distract you instead. 

‘It’s gonna be okay... you can do this alright? You can do this for me right?’

You nod slightly. 

‘H...ha-ha...h-and...pl-please...’ you managed to mumble.

’You want me to use my hand?’

You nod. 

They put down the sponge and got some soap in their hand. They resumed cleaning your wings. You continued letting out trembling breathes.

You couldn’t keep still when they got to the most sensitive part - the tip of the wing. You stretched your wing uncontrollably while letting out a yell. You grabbed the edge of the tub tightly. Your lover removed their hand immediately when your wing hit it away. 

‘Hey, hey! Calm down! It’s okay, I’m here! I’m here...’ your lover tried to settle you down. 

You finally stopped trembling when they put both of their hands on you, cupping your face. You stared at them with an apologetic look, feeling incredibly guilty that you’ve hurt them. You know it was the last thing you wanted.

’S-s-sor-sorry...’ you said between breathes.

’Shh...shhh... it’s okay... We’re already halfway done! You’ve been really good...’

You lent your other wing towards them, telling them that they can continue. They put their hand on it and began scrubbing again. 

You can’t stop focusing on how they were touching every single feather delicately, or how their fingers reach under the feathers, rubbing every spot. You can’t help but wish they would be more rough. 

You can feel an orgasm building up inside of you, you try to suppress it but it only gets stronger. Your lover noticed it and tried to caress you.

’Shh... we’re almost finished... just hold on a little bit longer...’

‘Please please! Do it harder! I can’t-!’ you cried out.

They rubbed the last spot harshly, accepting your beg. 

Your orgasm exploded in you, your whole body felt like it was on fire. Your hip shook violently while you let out a scream. Your lover kept stroking the sensitive spot when you were cumming, letting your orgasm fade comfortably. 

After a few seconds, you finally stopped and your body went limp. You only breathed heavily with your eyes looking up to your lover. They seemed proud. 

They lifted you head with their hands.

’See? You did it. You were really good.’

They brought themself closer and kissed your forehead gently. 

‘We’ll get through this together, okay?’

You nod, slight hope growing inside of you.

You almost believed that you can be proud of your wings again someday. 


End file.
